black eyes, blue tears
by DaRk-CoUnTeSs
Summary: post celebration day- jackie makes a decision, but is this decision all together safe for jackie's well being? this fic does contain the topic of abusive relationships, hyde is one of my favorite characters on the show but this is a work of fiction.
1. the incident

Yay, my latest story. I know I don't have a very god reputation for finishing stories, but I'm trying a new coupling so bare with me on this one. I don't own T7S or anything that has to do with it. Read and enjoy. If you are uncomfortable with spousal abuse or abusive bfs then I suggest you stop here. There isn't a lot in this chapter but it will progress, and yes I am making Hyde the villain. Something new to try, if you don't like where this is going, leave now. Thank you to those who review: D

I do not own any of the characters of the 70s show, if I did my work would be aired on national television, not posted on fanfictionJ 

Erik's POV

I looked out the window of the Vista Cruiser nervously, glancing from Jackie to the road. "You know I'm not so sure this was a good idea." I said slowly as she rolled through a stop sign, nearly hitting an elderly pedestrian. 

"Shit." she muttered slamming on the brakes and pulling to the curb. "Oh god, I'm horrible. How the hell am I supposed to see my mother like this?" I shrugged. "I should never have told her I could drive…or that I'm engaged." She said pitifully, slamming her head onto the steering wheel. She what? 

"You what?" I asked, feeling my face go into that shocked expression I seem to get a little too often. She just lifted her head slightly, looking at me miserably. 

"What was I supposed to do Erik? I mean it was the first real letter she ever sent me that didn't start with: "Jackie darling, I finally sobered enough to send a post card." And then what does she write? I'm coming down in a week or so and you better have cleaned your act up young lady no child of mine lives alone. You're too pretty for that. And oh yeah, I need you to pick me up from the airport I'll probably be too drunk to drive." She finished angrily. 

"Jackie…you're not engaged." I managed. I knew I had to say something quick, though I wasn't sure it was the right thing. If things go too silent in situations like this, she starts balling. But she didn't, she just smiled at me for a moment before replying

" I know, I know." She said happily, slapping my knee excitedly. "But this is the good part. I'm in love with Steven. I know I am and all I have to do is tell him. Then when my mom gets here we can play house for a few days and she'll leave…again." Oh thank god she finally picked one. I've seen enough black eyes to last me a lifetime, mostly Kelso's mind you, but still. Him and Hyde had been at it for a whole month now. And it didn't help that all Jackie had worn all summer was bikini and a wrap-around. ' I'm working on my tan.' Was all she ever said when I asked. I looked at her, trying to read her face. She didn't seem like the old Jackie. The old Jackie would have flung herself into my arms and cried about how her mother hated her, and was never around and how her father was in jail. She just sat there, much like the way Hyde did when he found out his parents had run out on him again. Why doesn't she fling herself into my arms anymore? Then again I can't really blame her, I haven't been the best person for her to talk to lately.

"Here." I said unbuckling my seat belt. "I'll drive you home, then when your mother calls from the airport, I'll come with you to pick her up. That way you won't have too drive…" she nodded, unbuckling her seat belt and beginning to slide over to my side. 

"I'll go over you go under." She said as we reached the middle, lifting herself ever so slightly off the seat for me to slide under. And of course, me being the graceful guy that I am, I knocked her foot out from under her, knocking her right into my lap. At first nothing happened, no response whatsoever. Then she started wriggling around, trying to get up and move to her seat. I could feel her ass right through the thin fabric of her skirt and the friction between us began to take its toll. 

"Erik, what the hell do you have in your pocket for Christ sakes?" she asked, finally sliding past me. Oh god…I took my position at the wheel and hoped she wouldn't notice. She didn't. It was about midnight and probably too dark for her to see anyway. This was the second nighttime driving lesson I'd given her and I don't think I'd ever been more tired. I didn't even realize I had begun driving till I reached her house and she was getting out of the car. 

"Thanks Erik." She smiled closing the door. I let out a small groan as she entered the house. My fun parts were as alive as ever, and hadn't changed since the small incident in the car. This shouldn't be happening, I'm in love with Donna not Jackie…Donna not Jackie… I couldn't help it, slowly unbuttoning my pants, I slid my hand inside my pants, massaging myself vigorously. I'm not going to get off, just take care of the problem till I can get home to Donna. I closed my eyes letting my head fall back onto the seat. Visions of Jackie flashed through my mind continuously and I rubbed harder, breathing heavily. I could see her small manicured hands, not mine, that were on me now. Why the hell am I not seeing Donna…but I don't care. I opened my eyes suddenly, pulling my hand away. There was a crash from inside Jackie's house. Wait I'm still here? The front door opened and Hyde came staggering out, making a b-line to my car. He opened the door, practically falling into the seat. 

"Hey Foreman?" his breath reeked of alcohol. I'd never seen him this drunk before. 

"Hyde." I said looking over the dashboard and at Jackie's house. "What the hell was that?"

"What man?" his words were slurred together and I could barely make out what he was saying.

"That noise, is Jackie alright?"

"Of course she is. I went to her house to surprise her and she hit me with a vase or something man. Thought I was robbing her and shit." Sounds reasonable. I started the car up again and pulled out of the driveway, heading home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jackie's POV ( 15 minutes earlier)

I opened the front door and switched on the kitchen light. When I'm home I turn on all the lights, just a habit I've developed I guess. Makes the house seem more welcoming.

"Jackie!" I jumped startled as I saw Steven sitting at the counter, beer in hand. Great, I can tell him now.

"Hi Steven." I smiled, hugging him. He really stank of beer and I held my breath until we parted. "What are you doing here?" he shrugged, his face darkening. Oh god he's drunk…great. His moods change all the time when he's drunk. But he's never been this drunk. 

"I don't know Jackie. I came here to see you and win you back but I guess-" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. " Derek has already done that." My heart sank. Derek was a one-night stand I had when I was drunk the other week. He gave me his number and I thought I'd thrown it out. 

"Steven he's just a friend." I said smiling and approaching him. "Not like you." I stretched up my tiptoes to kiss him but he shoved me away. 

" Don't be a whore Jacks, it's not very becoming." The words stung me, but I knew he was only drunk. None the less, I slapped him. Hard. What I hadn't expected was for him to hit me back full force. I felt his fist connect with my eye and fell back onto the table, knocking over an antique vase of my mothers. I put my hand to my face, touching my eye gingerly. "I didn't deserve that!" he yelled angrily, " God Jackie, I'm not the one lying here." he was leaning heavily on the counter and staring at me furiously, almost like a small child. "I called Derek. He told me to let you know he had a really god time last weekend and wants to get together some time. All you had to do was tell me the truth you know. I wouldn't have cared, but god Jackie if you weren't going to chose either of us why did you lead us on?" He stumbled past me, tripping over the rug and making his way out my front door. I sat there for a moment stunned and picked up the phone, dialing Donna's number.

***

Hyde's POV

I rolled over and looked at the clock beside my bed. Noon already, great. My head was pounding and I felt ready to heave buckets. What the hell did I drink last night? My whole body was covered in a cold sticky sweat and I pulled my boxers off, sliding deeper under the covers. I couldn't even remember what had happened the night before. Only that I had gone to the bar after I found out Jackie was seeing someone else. It kinda hit me harder than ever that she didn't have to choose either Kelso or me, there were plenty of other fish in the sea. Fish who didn't cheat… 

I had found his number in the couch cushions when I was looking for spare change earlier. It hadn't occurred to me that it would be Jackie's until I brought it closer to my face to read. It reeked of Jackie, it brought back countless memories of us snuggling on the couch during the previous summer when we were trying to keep things private. And then I had called, telling him some lame excuse about being her best friend and how she asked me to find him and let him know she wanted to hang out again sometime. Then he had explained how they had met at a bar near the hub, and how she drank some snotty cheerleader under the table who was talking shit about some scrawny kid she hangs out with. One thing led to another and bam, they're shacked up at his place, fucking like rabbits and they whole time she's saying that she loves him. After that I don't remember much, just that I woke up hung over. Right where I am now.

"Wakey, Wakey." I heard Foreman enter the room and set something down beside my bed. "I brought you some aspirins for your head. You were pretty gone last night." I nodded, sticking my hand out from under the blankets and retrieving the pills. I quickly swallowed them dry and closed my eyes, falling back asleep. 

Erik's POV

"Hyde?" I looked at the pile of blankets on the cot and realized he had dozed off again. I couldn't blame him really, he was plastered last night. I heard the basement door open and left Hyde's room, making my way towards the main room. 

"Hi Erik." It was Jackie. She was wearing a bikini and a wrap-around again but had on a pair of glasses and her hair was all in her face.

"Someone looks hung-over." I said jokingly. She smiled and sat down on the couch. 

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Didn't get much sleep." She muttered sitting down on the couch. I took my seat beside her and turned on the t.v. Every few seconds I felt my eyes wondering over her body, but I usually caught myself before it was too obvious. Jackie however seemed oblivious to me. I couldn't see her eyes at all, so it was hard to read her face. Those damn glasses… I knew something was wrong. I can usually tell what to say if I can see her eyes but the combination glasses and hair made it impossible. 

"Jackie are you okay?" I asked turning off the t.v. and facing her. 

"Yeah." She quietly, staring at the blank t.v. "Fine." She had that distant voice Hyde used to get when he was talking about something he didn't want to be discussing, but this was different. It was like she wasn't even there. "Oh hey do you know where Donna is, I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up."

"Um…actually I'm not sure where Donna is." I said studying her. She was hiding something from me, I knew it. "Jackie, earth to Jackie." I said waving front of her face. She flinched away from my hand, like she'd expected me to hit her or something. I looked at my hand, then her. "Jackie, you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"Of course." She said smiling, some of the color returning to her face, "Obviously you wouldn't…" her voice trailed off. What the hell is wrong with her…if I could only see her face.

"That's it, these things are coming off." I reached over quickly, yanking the glasses off her face.

"ERIK!" she said angrily turning away from me. "Give them back." I looked at the glasses and back at Jackie. 

"Jackie, what's going on?" I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me. Her left eye was a dark shade of purple and practically swollen shut. My heart stopped. 

"Jackie, what happened? Who hit you?" I asked running my thumb over her eye lightly. She nearly jumped out of her skin, flinching away. She looked like…a wounded deer almost. The blood was pumping fast to my head and I was ready to pound something, somebody. God, why would anybody hurt Jackie? 

"What do you mean who hit me?" she asked laughing nervously. "I fell last night and banged my eye on the coffee table. That's all, you know me. Like an elephant in a china shop." I eyed her warily for a moment. Seemed like a logical excuse, yet I knew it wasn't right. She didn't look like she wanted to push to subject so I dropped it.

" Oh, ok." I said smiling, "Hey do you mind if I watch Charlie's angels?" she shook her head indifferently. 

"You know me Erik, big boobs turn me right on. If you wanna get me in bed quick, just pop that shit on…" She said jokingly. I felt a smile creep to my face at the thought, and let my eyes trail over her briefly. "Besides, when I was with Hyde he always watched that show, I just got used to it." I nodded, turning the t.v. back on and flipping till I found the show. "Speaking of, where's Hyde?" 

" He's in his room." I said laughing, "The guy is so hungover it's not even funny. Oh hey did you tell him yet?" she shook her head. relief spread over me. I don't know why, but I felt some how better that she hadn't asked him back yet. I don't think either of them really deserve her…but if not them I don't know who.

"That's what I wanted to call Donna about. Something happened with Hyde last night and I need a girls' opinion."

"Oh yeah, Hyde told me about that." I said laughing. 

"He what?" she asked, the color draining from her face. I studied her for a moment, trying to read her, then turned back to the t.v. 

"Yeah, it's no big deal Jackie. He said it was a mistake and he shouldn't have gone there drunk." I recalled the long drive home and Hyde laughing about how she's smashed a vase over his head but it was his own fault. He face brightened noticeably. 

"So he realizes that what happened was just…heat-of-the-moment and it'll never happen again?" she asked excitedly. I shrugged. 

"I guess so…why?" she was acting like she'd just won the lottery.

"Oh god and I was so afraid it would happen again and I wouldn't be able to be with Hyde." She said wrapping her arms around me. "This is great!" I hugged her back, confused to as why she was making such a big deal about this. However the feel of her body pressed against mine pushed the confusion to the farthest corner of my mind. And come to think of it, it's not wrong for me to appreciate other women. I mean god, I will always be a man and just because I'm in love with Donna doesn't mean-

"Uh Erik?" Jackie asked pulling away and pointing at my nether regions. "Looks like you have something to take care of." She looked like she was on the verge of hysterical laughter, but I guess the frantic look on my face was ever present as she added quietly. "I won't tell if you don't." with that she stood up, heading for the door. "Thanx for the talk Erik, call me when Steven finally makes it out f bed. I'll be a Donna's." I watched her leave the basement doing that cute little walk that she does whenever she's happy and smiled, heading upstairs to my bedroom. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. the discovery

Yay, chapter two, keep reviewing people I promise it gets better for those following the story(  
  
Donna's POV  
  
I looked out the window as I saw Jackie approaching the house. Thank god, my week has been utterly dull. We came back for a couple weeks to visit Jackie and Hyde and to see our parents, but it's all the same. Bob and Joanne are out working all day, Jackie's walking around in practically nothing and trying to choose between Hyde and Kelso, and Hyde is hungover every morning anyways. I heard someone approaching my room, and smiled as Jackie entered, sitting down on the bed beside me, beaming.  
"Donna I have to talk to you." she said smiling happily. I nodded, happy that I would finally be informed on Point Place's most recent gossip, but no. She had other news. "I picked Hyde!"  
"Jackie that's great! I knew you'd pick him, he's the only choice really." I said laughing.  
"Do you wanna know how I know?" she asked, pulling off the glasses she had been wearing up to this point and revealing the worst shiner I'd ever seen.  
"Holy shit Jackie, what happened?" I asked tilting her chin up and looking at her eye.  
"All part of the story." She said happily. Why the hell would she be so happy about a black eye? "I came home pretty late last night, and who do I see waiting for me in the kitchen? Hyde! But he was drunk, so we got into a fight about this guy I had a one night stand with and I hit him and he hit me and-"  
"What?!" I said angrily, every fiber of my being wanted to go over there and pummel his ass right then, but I didn't, I just listened.  
"But, I hit him first, AND he told Erik everything and how it was a big mistake and how it wouldn't happen again. Don't you see Donna he loves me." she finished proudly. "And besides, combination being drunk, hurt, pissed and hit first kinda excuses it anyways right?" I just sat there shocked. If I had been her, he'd have been flat on his ass the moment he swung at me. God, I'd grown up with that guy and he'd never been a violent drunk. I think I was angrier at Jackie though for just taking it and smiling like it was the best thing to happen to her.  
" Do you hear yourself when you speak?" I asked turning her towards the mirror at the other side of the room. "See that eye? He did that to you, not only that but you're blaming yourself. Do you see how screwed up that is?"  
"But Donna I hit him first." She said pleadingly turning back around. "Please don't make a big deal of this. I'm finally happy, I have the man I want and my mom's coming home for a while to see me. Life couldn't be better and I'm not going to let one little tiff screw that up for me. Now you and Erik are the only ones who know and I'd like to keep it that way and please for the love of god Donna don't yell at Hyde.or hurt him." She said looking at me with big puppy eyes. "And if it ever happens again, I'll leave him and you can do whatever you want." She was right, I guess. Hyde was the kind of guy who made a mistake once and didn't do it again. And she was happy, I hadn't seen her like that in a long time and it was nice.  
"Okay, fine. But if he ever touches you again call me okay?" I asked hugging her. She merely nodded.  
"So I'm gonna go over there and talk to Hyde and see what he has to say about the whole thing." She pulled away, putting her glasses on again and standing up. " I'll call you later." I sat in disbelief as she exited the room, more bounce in her step than I'd seen in a long time.  
  
Hyde's POV  
It was about noon when I finally dragged my sorry ass out of bed and into the basement to see Foreman. He was watching Charlie's Angles, and looking very into it, up until the part where they all go running down the beach in slow motion. It took me a few minutes to notice, but his eyes weren't following them at all. In fact it looked like he was staring more at the wall in behind the t.v. than at the t.v. at all. I groaned inwardly. Just when my head starts to feel smaller, he's gotta pull another I'm- distraught-about- something-totally-irrelevant-and-I need-someone-to-talk- to act.  
"Okay Foreman, what's wrong now?" I asked leaning back in my chair. He shrugged.  
"I don't know, just something Jackie said today." He said not looking at me. He was definitely out of it. "You know she's coming here to confess her undying love to you?" my heart jumped to my throat, along with anything I'd tried to eat the other night. I swallowed, keeping my composure.  
"What?" don't lose your cool man. I sat as loosely as possible, staring at the screen but seeing nothing but Jackie.  
"Yeah man." He said finally turning towards me, " But she has this black eye that she was trying to hide and it looks like someone really nailed her. She said she tripped and fell last night but I don't know man. Did you see anybody by her house when you were there last night?" I was at Jackie's last night? Wait she has a black eye?  
"Who would-"  
"Hyde!" we both looked up as Jackie entered the room, smiling ear to ear. "I'm so glad you're here, there's something I need to talk to you about." I nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Foreman who was pointing at his eye, then at Jackie.  
" Wait, Jackie what happened to your eye?" I asked pulling her into the light so I could get a better view of her eye. A look of shock was evident on her face and she just stood there, staring at me stunned as if I'd said something horribly wrong. "Come on Jackie tell me and I'll kick his ass." I didn't realize how hard I was squeezing her hand till she winced and pulled away.  
"I uh.I tripped." She said smiling, "You know me, I'm about as graceful as an Ox." Foreman was right, she was lying. I could feel anger towards her building up in me. Here she was about to tell me how much she loves me and she can't tell me something so simple as what happened to her eye  
"JACKIE!" I said throwing my hands in the air, "Why are you lying to me? God, don't you trust me?"  
  
Erik's POV  
  
The moment Hyde's hand went up Jackie jumped away, scrunching her face up as if ready to be punched. Hyde continued yelling, though I'm not quite sure what he was saying. All I know is that her eyes were fixed on his hands, balled up into fists, and she flinched everytime he moved them. But Hyde would never.she should know that by now. I mean look how pissed he is about her getting hurt and she's acting as if he'd attack her any second. He was yelling louder now. I guess he caught on to the fact that she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.  
"Are you even listening to me? I love you, but if you can't trust me enough to tell me this kinda stuff I don't know if we can be together."  
" Steven stop it." She said quietly folding her arms and looking at the ground.  
" NO!" he yelled walking towards her and grabbing either side of her face. "LOOK AT ME FOR ONE SECOND OKAY? JUST LOOK!" Jackie stood frozen on the spot, eyes wide open. Hyde faltered, letting go and looking at her for a moment. "Jackie why are you shaking?" she stared at the ground for a moment, turning away from him and sitting on the couch behind me.  
"I'm cold." She said dryly. Then turned to face Hyde and myself, looking older and more tired than I'd seen her in ages. " Guys, I fell and bumped my eye on the table. You can choose to believe me or not but either way that's what happened to me. Can we just drop it please?"  
"Jackie I'm sorry." Hyde said sitting on the arm of the couch, " If I scared you I didn't mean to. It's just.you can't keep doing this to me. You want me, you want Kelso, and you love me you don't. You trust me, you don't. Stop screwin' around and just be straight with me." Jackie nodded.  
"Fine, you want me to be straight Hyde?" she asked. "I'll be straight. I got this black eye from a real asshole, and if I ever see him again, I'll let you know. I love you, okay? But the guy who hit me.well let's just say you don't know him, so there's no point in making a big deal about it." Hyde looked very contained for the moment, and he simply nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll leave it. But if he ever touches you again-"  
"Believe me you'll be the first to know." She said smiling and kissing him briefly. "Now, pack your things. You have to come play hubby with me for a couple weeks while my mom is in town."  
"Whatever babe." He smiled, getting up and heading for his room, "I'll see you later." 


	3. and i would leave him

Jackie's POV

It was just me and Erik…again. He was giving me this strange look and I knew he was going to dig deeper about my black eye but I played it cool, pretending not to notice. 

"Jackie man." He said turning slightly in my direction. "You know…you can tell me who hit you. I won't say anything to Hyde." I nodded trying my best to feign indifference.

"Look Erik, its no big deal. It didn't even hurt that much." I replied, tapping lightly around the edges of my eye. I winced involuntarily and let out a small hiss. "See…?"

" Well…why don't we put some ice on it or something. Just in case." He replied, taking my hand (a gesture which caught me totally off guard) and practically dragging me upstairs. Red was sitting in the kitchen…great.

" Erik, Jackie." He grunted, not looking up from the newspaper. 

" Uh hi dad." Erik said in his usually nervous twitchy voice. For Christ's sakes he's 18, he moved out and he's still afraid of his father. " Just getting some ice. Kelso ran into the door again." Red didn't reply, as he seemed deeply immersed in the sports section. "Ok…" we made our way towards the basements steps, a wave of relief washing over me as I realized I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else about my suspicious injury.

"Hold it." He said, stopping Erik and I in our tracks. " Erik get your little friend a beer. That's what I always do when I get a black eye." I sighed, following Erik back into the kitchen. Red had set the paper down and was staring at me intently. "Have a seat." I nodded, sitting down across the table from him. now I could understand why Erik was so afraid of him. Erik handed me a cold beer and stood nervously between the two of us.

"Uh dad-"

"Shut it Erik." He replied cutting him off. "Drink the beer Jackie."

"Ok." I said lamely, popping it open and taking a small sip. 

"So who hit you? One of your little cheerleaders friends? A boy?" I did not want to have this conversation with Red. I knew exactly what he was going to say. "It was a boy wasn't it. Unless Donna hit you, which I doubt."

"It was a guy…" I muttered, looking at the ground and taking another sip of beer. 

" Uh huh. And did you hit him back?" I shook my head. "Well why in the hell not? You gotta have some brains in that little head of yours. Hey I tell you what. I'll hold Erik and you can punch him." I shook my head, unable to keep a small smile from my lips. Erik was glancing nervously from me to Red.

"No thanks Mr. Foreman. Maybe another time."

"Well ok. But if you ever need for me to…hold Erik while you hit him don't be afraid to ask. Now get out of my kitchen." He picked up the paper and resumed reading. 

"Yeah thanks dad." Erik said rolling his eyes, "Come on Jackie." I nodded, smiling as we returned to his basement.

"You know you're dad isn't really that hard ass." I said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah I know." He replied, handing my a bag of ice he had retrieved while we were upstairs. "Here put it on your eye." I nodded, handing him the beer.

"You take this. I can't stand beer." I said grimacing. "I can really only drink the hard stuff, thank you mom…" he smiled, placing the drink on the table and turning on the t.v. The ice hurt like a bitch to put on my eye and I dabbed it lightly, barely touching the skin.

" You know it doesn't really work unless you put the ice on the injured area." He said in a smart-ass tone. I had to smile.

"Yeah well you try getting punched by friggin Hy-" I stopped, hoping against hope he hadn't heard it. Heard me starting to say Hyde's name. I forced myself to look at the t.v. and play it cool. Pretending like I hadn't said anything. Everything came to a screeching halt when he said it.

"Hyde hit you?" he was whispering, but it wasn't quiet enough. My mind was spinning as I tried to think of a valid excuse. 

"No…no of course not I was going to say…" I couldn't think of anybody. No names came to mind and I just stared at my lap.

"Jackie!" he was considerably pissed. " What the hell?"

" He was drunk Erik. Besides I thought you said he already told you!" I said defensively. 

"No, he told me you threw a vase at him because you thought he was a robber."

" Well see? He must have been drunk." I was trying to sound convincing but I could tell it wasn't working. He was still staring at me, waiting for me to say something else. I just stared back. I was telling the truth. I trusted Hyde with my life, so he got drunk once and messed up? God he doesn't even remember for Christ's sakes. He's never had a break from me since last summer. This would be his break. Erik sighed and dug into his back pocket, pulling out a small baggie filled with pot.

" Here. I was saving it for a special occasion but I guess we can light her up now." He said taking a seat on the ground in front of the table. "I don't have any papers though."

Erik's POV

"Don't worry I just bought some yesterday." She replied fishing the package from the front pocket of her jean skirt. She held out her hand and I gave her the pot, watching with fascination as she rolled the perfect joint. "I make pretty joints." She laughed passing it to me, "But you can do the honors." I looked between her and the pot now in my hand.

" Jackie the last time we did this you didn't even know where to get papers." I said pulling out a box of matches and lighting the joint. I inhaled deeply and immediately felt the warmness in my mouth and the dryness in my throat. 

"Yeah well." She said pulling it from my fingers and taking three long consecutive drags. Jackie was toking. Since when did Jackie toke? " When you've got all summer to yourself and no parents around it seems the obvious choice. It's becoming a habit though." She passed it back, leaning against the arm of the couch and smiling. "Except it's not fun when you do it alone."

"Well you shouldn't do it alone." I said, though I couldn't keep the smile from my lips as I took another two drags. " You could like drown or something." She laughed.

"And who would care hm? My drunk mother? I can see it now, her yelling at my dead body: Jackie you stop it this instant. Drowning is for ugly girls." She broke out laughing , taking the illegal substance back and taking two long drags. "Can't you see it? Or wait my father would care, but I'll bet his prison bitch will console him huh?"

"Jackie shut up." I smiled, holing my hand out for the joint back. "We'd care."

" Of course we would." Hyde was now sitting across from me, " About what?"

"Me you sneaky bastard." She giggled slapping him, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Now get your stuff together we're going to my place."

"No I hate your place." He replied grabbing the joint from my hand and taking a long hard drag. "It's too…nice. I'm always afraid I'm gonna break something."

"Like her nose?" I muttered under my breath. God, I sure know how to ruin a perfectly good high. He just stared at me blankly for a minute.

"Foreman what the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused. Jackie was looking at me pleadingly and I sighed.

"Nothing I was just kidding… god." I laughed, watching Hyde finish off the last of it and throw it into the garbage.

"No you moron." Jackie sid retrieving it and placing it in the bag. "Save the roach I just got a new pipe."

"Whatever man." He said laying an arm loosely on her shoulders. "So why am I going to your house?"

"Cuz my mom's gonna be spending a few days in town and I want her to think I have somebody."

Jackie's POV

"Hey, I'll come too." We both looked at Erik, who was standing up slowly. "If living with one person is great, she'll be ecstatic about two, right?" 

"No it's ok Erik, really. I'm sure Hyde'll be enough." I replied smiling. What the hell is he doing?

" It's no big deal Jacks, I'll just go pack really quick." He said walking semi-normally towards the stairs. Hyde cocked an eyebrow in his direction then looked back at me.

"Jackie if he comes we're not going to be able to do anything together." He whispered as Erik stumbled up the stairs.

"It's ok I'll talk to him." I said grinning for no particular reason. "I think I know what this is about anyways." He nodded, kissing me lightly on the cheek. 

" I'll see you later doll." With that he stood up, heading for the stairs as well. "I'm gonna go grab a bear." I followed him, trying to ignore the foreboding feeling that was building up in my throat. I completely disregarded the all too familiar squeezing feeling I get in my head off of a good high as I passed him in the kitchen and headed up to Erik's room, where he was tossing different articles of clothing into a shoulder bag.

"You're not spending the week with him alone in your house Jackie." He said before even turning to face me. His steps across the room seemed calculated but he always did that after a session in the circle. He zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, staggering at the sudden balance offset and stood before me. "You guys can do whatever you want, just don't let him get too drunk. It'll be like I'm not even there. Like a mouse. You don't have mice though right?" he shuddered. "I hate mice."

"Fine, fine. Just let me go talk to Hyde about it." I said, rolling my eyes and turning to head down the hall towards the stairs.

"Jackie wait." I spun around at the sound of his voice and saw him leaning in the doorway of his room, bag still in hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded, crossing from the hall and into his room in three strides. He closed the door behind us, sitting on the edge of his bed and gesturing for me to do the same. 

"Okay…" I said, complying and falling back unsteadily onto the bed beside him. "What's wrong?"

" It's just…" he gave me that weird twitchy stare he always gave Red when he was afraid to get smacked or called a dumbass. "You love Hyde, right?"

"Of course I do Erik. It's all I've been thinking about all summer." I replied. God is this all he wanted to talk about?

" Well then I think you should really talk to him about what happened the other night." He said, placing a hand tentatively on my knee. "I mean maybe if he know what he did to you he won't get that drunk again. Ya know?" I sighed, the aggravation rising within me. why didn't he get it? Everything was perfect, the little episode with Hyde was nothing. Nothing compared to what it would turn into if he found out. He'd freak out and never get close to me again. I couldn't handle that right now.

"Erik relax, it won't happen again. I'll just keep an eye on how much he drinks."

" Yeah and I bet after your other one heals and you can see out of it, you'll be keeping two eyes on how much he drinks won't you?" he asked sarcastically. "What if it becomes more than just when he's drunk? What if it becomes…a lifestyle or something?"

"I won't let it." I stated simply. I might love him but I'm not stupid. If he became dangerous to me I'd leave him, no problem…right? Right…of course I would.

" What if you don't have a choice? I mean what if it gets really bad? He'll apologize and say he loves you yadda yadda yadda and it'll happen again. My mom's a nurse Jackie, she sees this stuff all the time." He said, a worried look now evident on his face. I just stared at him, an overwhelming sense of disappointment landing on me like a tone of bricks. He was right. I had to tell Hyde, and it would ruin everything. Before I knew it I was crying, and Erik was scooping me into his arms, hugging me comfortingly and telling me not to cry. 

"Shhh. Jackie don't cry." I could hear him whisper it into my ear but I couldn't stop. I hadn't cried all summer and it had definitely taken it's toll. He cupped my chin with his hand and brought me to eye level, smiling reassuringly. "Come on, don't cry. You're too pretty for that." I had to smile at this. Only Erik could quote my mother and make me laugh. The door to his room burst open and Hyde was standing in the doorway, the same angry look on his face that I'd seen after I'd gotten home the other night.


	4. too pretty for this

** hi, sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time but I just got caught up in a bunch of different stuff and totally forgot. EnjoyJ **

"What the hell is going on here?" his words were slurred and he was definitely drunk. "Is this why you wanted to come with us Foreman?" 

" Um no...?" Erik said, glancing nervously at me, then Hyde again. "Relax Hyde."

"Shut up man." He yelled, shoving Erik off the bed and onto the floor. " Don't think I don't know what's going on here. Why else would you be dropping her off at home at one in the morning?" he was advancing on Erik who was still dazed from the assault. 

" Wait Hyde you said you didn't remember." The words sprung from my mouth with more anger than intended and he stopped, rounding on me now, his glassy eyes glaring daggers at me. He wasn't mad by any means, not from what I could tell anyways. Just hurt. 

" I don't have to remember a goddamn thing. Kelso said he saw you and Erik in his car getting pretty cozy for the past couple of nights. Wanna tell me about that Jacks? Doll?" he was leaning over me, his breath reeking of alcohol. Shaking from head to toe and scary as hell. Not again.please again. My hand swept up, clenched in a fist ready to make contact but it was intercepted, though somewhat clumsily by Hyde's. I winced as he grasped my wrist, forcing me down onto the bed. 

"Hyde stop you're hurting me." I said, pushing against his chest with my free hand as hard as I could. It was no use.

"Hyde man get off of her." Erik was standing up, trying to look threatening, his fists clenched at his sides. 

" Butt out Foreman." He replied, not looking away from me. I was losing the feeling in my hand but despite my constant struggle he wouldn't let up. And as if in slow motion Erik tackled Hyde to the ground, both of them landing on the other side of the bed. There was a momentary struggle between the two and then the sound of fist connecting with face and all movement stopped. Hyde rose slowly, staggering slightly towards me, everything inside me was screaming to run but I couldn't. I could only look over the edge of the bed at Erik's motionless form and a feeling of utter dread consumed me. I realized as Hyde began to crawl onto the bed that I was still on my back, and I panicked. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." I just repeated it over and over again pitifully as he straddled me, his open palm making connection with my face again and again. I stopped my pleas only to cry out before continuing. "Please I'm so sorry. Please!" 

"Shut up." His words were harsh, dangerous and I fell silent, only having a half a second to register as his kissed me forcefully, pushing my head into the mattress and making it almost impossible for me to breath. The few precious gasps of air I was able to consume burned my nostrils and choked me with the stench of hard liquor. The kiss seemed to last forever but he finally pulled his lips from mine, panting. "You're mine.." He said quietly letting the full weight of his body press against mine, crushing the air from my lungs. He sounded like a lost child, afraid, confused and frustrated. "You're mine."

" I know baby. It's ok." My words were forced and painful through the shallow breaths I could manage, but all I could think of was to comfort him. "I love you." I let my hand reach up slightly to stroke his hair but he jumped up, slapping it away.

"Don't touch me." the harsh dangerous tone was back, but at least I could breath again. He sat astride me, grabbing both my wrists and holding them above my head. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not, I love you." and it was true. I did love him, I couldn't help not to. He just needed me, needed my help. He began working on his belt buckle with his free hand and grunting at the effort but finally unclasping it. 

"Show me." he ordered, his blood shot eyes traveling up my body. Oh god no.not like this. I tried to free my hands from his grasp as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down over my hips, panting heavily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, then a baseball bat colliding with the side of Hyde's head, sending him flying forward onto me again. The wind rushed out of my lungs as he pulled my hands out of his now limp grasp. Erik was standing beside the bed, shoving Hyde's body off of me and onto the floor. 

" Erik!" I yelled looking at Hyde, horrified. "What did you do? What if he's really hurt."

" It's a plastic bat." He said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and wincing " Are you okay?" I merely nodded, pulling myself into a sitting position and tugging my pants quickly back into place. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to gain composure. My whole face was throbbing and a dark purple bruise was already forming on my left wrist, but I was fine. 

"Are you?"

"I'm fine. He only hit me once." he stared at me, studying my face. "You're not fine. Come on we'll go see my mom."

"ERIK!" we both froze as the sound of Red's voice boomed from downstairs. "WHICH ONE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS RAIDED MY LIQUOR CABINET?!"

Erik's POV

Jackie's face was red and light purple for the most part, especially on her cheekbones and brow. Her lip was bleeding and swollen on the left corner but she seemed not to notice, shooting quick glances at Hyde who was still on the floor. I could hear Red coming up the stairs towards my room and quickly grabbed Jackie bye the hand, pulling her as gently but quickly as possible towards the door. She was pulling all the hair into her face and starring at the ground, glancing back at Hyde before making a finale exit and waiting as I closed the door behind us. Of course my dad was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Hey dad."

"Erik, did you hear me? One of your dumbass friends raided the liquor cabinet and I want to know who." I just nodded towards my room, putting my finger to my lips. 

"Who's in there?" he asked, reaching for the doorknob. Jackie intercepted, still starring at the ground. 

"Hyde is.he's not feeling good." She said shrugging. "We don't know who took your alcohol." She was protecting him? After that whole episode she was still protecting him. 

"Well when I found out who did, there's gonna be an ass-hat field day." Red grunted stomping down the stairs. 

" Jackie!" I yelled turning to face her. She winced, leaning against the wall. 

"What?"

"What? WHAT! Why the hell are you protecting him? He just hit you.again. Multiple times!" I said making the usual angry hand gestures. "You can't seriously feel bad for him."

"He needs help and support." She replied, glaring at me from beneath her dark locks, "And if he can't get it from his friends then who can he get it from? He has nobody else, Erik!"

" He needs a good kick in the ass." 

" You sound like your father." She muttered dismissively. 

" Yeah well maybe my dad has it right. I mean look at me, I don't go around beating up on girls now do I?"

" Yeah well Hyde never had a father." She was still arguing on his side, and making good points. But none excuse the state of her face and wrists, which were already bruising. 

" So that makes up for everything? His dad wasn't there to teach him NOT to beat up girls so you get the end results? He should know that, it's just good ethics." She opened her mouth to talk but I knew what she was going to say even before she said it. "And don't tell me he did it cuz he was drunk because I will nail your ass to the wall."

"Erik do not make a big deal out of this." She said in a hushed tone. " If everybody makes a big deal out of this he's gonna think it's too much of a hassle to be with me and he's gonna leave . He's gonna hate me because he doesn't need the drama right now and I'm bringing unneeded stress to his life." I didn't know what to say to her. She was so ready to excuse him that she didn't see how wrong it was. I just stared at her for a moment, reaching over and brushing the hair from her face.

"Jackie." I guided her into the bathroom and turned her towards the mirror. "You can say whatever you want, but you're going to stand here and stare at your reflection until you come up with a valid excuse for any guy to do that to you." She just stared into the mirror, tracing her fingers over the marks on her face, wincing every time she passed over a newly forming bruise. sighing in resignation she turned towards me.

"Fine, I will talk to him. But it's not fair to get angry. I'll just tell him not to drink anymore and you can come with us for the week." she said in resignation, turning and heading for the stairs. "But for the record if anybody asks, I got in a chick fight."

"With who, big Rhonda's?" I joked. She shook her head tiredly. 

"With whoever you want it to be, just not him." she said, waving over her shoulder dismissively. 

" Erik, Jackie there you are. Red said." Donna was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, but her voice trailed off as she saw Jackie, who was trying desperately to cover her face.

" Where is he?" she asked, starting up the stairs, "Is he up here? I swear to god Jackie I'm gonna-"

"Donna!" she grabbed her shirt sleeve, tugging hard and stopping Donna from further ascent. 

" What? It was Hyde wasn't it?" she asked angrily, trying to pull her arm away, then turned on me. " Did you kick his ass Erik?" I just looked at my feet, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

Donna's POV

After all the work that women done to eliminate male dominance and she's gonna just let him do that shit to her. And Erik? He was letting it go on too? This is ridiculous, I mean everybody can't be afraid of Hyde, I'm sure as hell not. I pulled my arm free from Jackie's grasp and continued to climb the stairs. 

" He's passed out drunk." Erik called after me, "In my room." I reached the top f the steps and opened the door to Erik's bedroom and sure enough Hyde was lying on the floor, dead drunk. I sighed, knowing I couldn't wake him up even if I wanted to, so I just closed to door and headed back down. Besides, I'd rather yell at him when he was good and hung over.

"Jackie are you okay?" I asked as I reached her, taking her face in my hands and examining the red and purple marks gracing her usually perfect face.

" Yes I'm fine." She smiled, wincing and touching her lip. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Yeah I'm sure." I said sarcastically, heading toward the kitchen, knowing the two would be at me heels. 

" Donna."

" What Erik?" okay so I wasn't as mad as I should have been, but I could still pretend.

" I was gonna kick his ass you know. I even hit him with my bat. Jackie didn't want me to hurt him." he was whining almost and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile.

" I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Hyde." I muttered, reaching the fridge and grabbing a bag of frozen peas, handing it to Jackie. "Stick that on your face." She sat down at the kitchen table, placing it over the left side of her face and sighing.

" Can we not tell anybody until I get a chance to talk to Hyde myself ?" she said quietly, "I don't want it to come as a shock to him if people are pissed or anything."

" Fine whatever." I could feel the anger mounting in me again. She was still protecting him. "You talk to him, then I'll kick his ass."

"Donna!"

"What?" 

" Just cool it, ok?" she said angrily. " Erik's gonna come stay with me and Hyde while my mother's in town. I'm sure if Hyde touches me he'll call you." The sound of heavy footsteps coming through the swinging door turned the attention to Hyde, who was stumbling into the kitchen, glasses pulled lopsidedly over his eyes as he rubbed the side of his head.

" Hey guys." he said somewhat confusedly. "Forman man you got any coffee? I need to sober up if Jackie's mom's coming." 

"Yeah, just a sec." Erik walked over to the Coffee Maker in on the counter and pulled a mug from the cupboard behind him. "Take a seat Hyde." Hyde nodded, practically falling over to the table and slumping down in a seat.

"You think Red's mad?" he asked in a child-like voice. Oh great.now he's a helpless drunk, of course.

" I don't know.he doesn't really know it was you yet. But if he did he'd be pissed yeah." I replied, watching Erik walk over to the table and hand him a coffee.

"Well if he sees you like that he'll figure it out." Jackie said, taking him gently by the arm and pulling him out of his chair. "Come on, we'll go get you settled into my place."

"Yeah, just wait in the car, I'm gonna go get my bag." Erik said, heading out the kitchen and in the direction of the stairs. Jackie pulled the sliding glass door open and guided a slightly stumbling Hyde out into the driveway and into the cruiser. I shook my head, a feeling of foreboding welling up in my chest. I just don't feel right about this.


End file.
